


mama knows best

by doughnutwhore



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena deserves better, eliza is one of the biggest supercorp stans you can't change my mind, kind of like a fix it fic because honestly what happened with james and lena was a mess, wish they could just end lames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doughnutwhore/pseuds/doughnutwhore
Summary: “you are kind, and you are loving, and you are a wonderful human being Lena Luthor, and just because James doesn’t appreciate the way that you love him does not mean that you aren’t capable of love."alternatively: in which Eliza comforts Lena after overhearing her argument with James (4x06)





	mama knows best

**Author's Note:**

> *work of fanfiction. no copyright infringement intended.

Lena stands stiffly in the hallway, trying to regain her composure after what had just happened. She flashbacks to just a few moment ago when she had admitted that she loved James and that she would do anything to protect him. Had she been wrong in saying that? Had she been wrong in telling him that she would do it again to ensure his safety? She doesn’t know. All she knows is that all her life, the people who told her that they loved her made her feel unsafe – her mother, Lex, and even Lionel at some point. So, she grew to associate love with safety. That if you truly love someone you would do everything in your power to make sure that nothing and no one could ever harm them. That was all she did with James, and yet James doesn’t seem to be grateful for it. In fact, he even said that he wanted no part in it.

She sighs. Maybe she really isn’t built for love.

“He doesn’t deserve you, dear,” a voice from behind her suddenly calls out. Lena rushes to wipe the corners of her eyes before turning around. It’s Eliza.

The woman has a kind expression on her face, and yet it’s full of firm certainty. It reminds of her Kara.

“I’m sorry, that was very rude of me, but I couldn’t help but overhear the two of you.”

“Did you hear everything?”

Eliza nods. “I’m so sorry.”

Lena tries a smile, but it comes out looking more like a grimace. The sad look on her face prompts Eliza to open her arms, coaxing Lena in for a hug.

Lena hesitates at first, but Eliza looks like she isn’t going to take ‘no’ for an answer and her arms are beginning to look terribly inviting. So, Lena concedes, taking three steps forward until she finds herself surrounded by the older woman.

Eliza’s embrace is warm and gentle and soothing. It once again reminds her of Kara’s solid arms and the way that they make her feel safe and anchored.

After what feels like an appropriate time, Eliza pulls back, rests her hands on top of Lena’s shoulders and looks at her straight in the eye.

“You are kind, and you are loving, and you are a wonderful human being Lena Luthor, and just because James doesn’t appreciate the way that you love him does not mean that you aren’t capable of love. You are. It only goes to show that James is not capable of discerning that you truly love him even if your definition of love does not exactly coincide with his.

It’s perfectly normal to be concerned about our partners’ safety, and yes, it’s also reasonable that James doesn’t understand that because he’s used to taking care of himself. But he didn’t have to blow up like that, and I find it extremely disheartening that he would question the way that you show your love for him.”

Lena’s lower lip begins to quiver, “Maybe I shouldn’t have fixed his problems for him.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have. See, some people want to take care of things on their own. I’m sure that you can relate to that.”

Lena nods, beginning to understand where her fault was.

“But it’s also completely understandable that you would do everything you can to help him – because that’s what partners do. They worry, and they help, even if their significant others don’t want them to. It’s okay Lena. Don’t beat yourself up over it.”

Eliza engulfs her in another tight hug, and Lena finds herself calming down. She’s never had this before – a mother figure comforting her in her time of need. It’s heartwarming.

This time, it’s Lena who pulls back. “Thank you, Eliza. I’m happy that you’re here.”

Eliza beams at her. “Don’t mention it. Now, let’s get inside. I’ll make you some tea.”

Lena is quite sure that she hasn’t been outside that long, which is why it comes as a surprise when they re-enter Kara’s apartment only to find that no one is inside. Everyone had gone to help remove the markers placed by the children of liberty. It makes Lena release a breath, relieved in knowing that Eliza is the only one who has heard her debacle with James.

She takes a seat on the couch as Eliza makes tea in the kitchen.

She looks back to the dining table and finds herself smiling at the memory of Kara inviting her personally to their thanksgiving celebration. She’s never had one before. She always used to spend it alone in her office, but Kara had invited her with a warm smile and a firm tone when she said that she wouldn’t leave until Lena promised to come. ‘You’re family now,’ Kara had told her.

“You’re looking better,” Eliza says, cutting Lena’s recollection short. She hands the younger woman a cup. “What are you thinking about?”

“I just remembered the day that Kara invited me over for thanksgiving.”

Eliza arches a brow as she takes a sip of her tea. Lena sees it, but she doesn’t know what it means.

“A good memory?”

“Very. Kara is – she’s wonderful, isn’t she? She goes out of her way to make sure that her friends are happy. She’s never made me feel alone,” Lena says, the sadness in her heart beginning to ebb away at the thought of Kara Danvers.

Lena doesn’t notice Eliza suppressing a smirk.

“Oh, yes. Kara’s always been like that. But what I like the most about Kara is that she’s very empathetic. I think it’s why she’s always been very understanding and considerate about other people’s feelings.”

“That’s one of the things that I love the most about her, actually,” Lena replies before taking a sip. She’s so focused on her tea that she doesn’t notice the smile threatening to split Eliza’s face in half.

Eliza clears her throat before offering, “You know what, you should talk to Kara about this. You are best friends after all. And I’m sure that Kara would be very good in comforting you.”

Lena chuckles. “Yes, she’s always been very good at that.”

“Good,” Eliza says.

The gears in her head begin turning. She’s never been one to intervene, and she knows that what she is about to do is technically unethical, but she isn’t just going to stand idly by and watch a brilliant woman spiral down into the abyss of an unhealthy relationship.

No. Eliza has a plan, and she’s going to set it in motion.

 


End file.
